


Hello? Oh... It's a Baby

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walked over to the bed warily. Looking down at the squirming bundle, Stiles saw that it was a baby wrapped in a blanket, a small fist breaking free of the wrapping. Stiles looked back at his dad, terror written all over his face. </p>
<p>“Dad, I swear...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello? Oh... It's a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written over the course of a couple days. Catdragin had put out in group text that she wanted Daddy!Stiles fic. So I set aside the 2 fics I was working on and wrote this. It was enough to push me to work on other fics, so, Thank you, Joda. <3
> 
> I also wanna thank Leela for the beta. Let me tell you the work she put in on this deserves a medal. It was a hot mess. LOL She made it less of a mess and totally readable.
> 
> (more notes at the end)

Stiles pushed his hand through his hair as he stared down at his laptop and wondered why this Psyche paper wasn’t writing itself. Pushing back from the table he stood up and headed to the kitchen to start another pot of coffee. According to the clock on the microwave he saw that it’s nearly seven in the morning. His dad will be home soon. With a frustrated grunt, Stiles rushed back to the dining room, forgetting about the coffee, and glared down at the computer. He knew his dad would be worried about the lack of sleep. He could play it off like he had just gotten up, instead of having never gone to bed, looking down at his jittering hands he knew that his dad would know the truth. He was so worried about his cover story that he never heard the front door open.

“You know, it won’t actually do anything if you stare at it.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder with a start. “Dad,” Pressing his hand to his face, Stiles shut his laptop. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

John laughed as he clapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “That’s cause you were too busy trying to force your computer to write your paper for you. Did you sleep at all?”

Shrugging, Stiles went back to the kitchen for the coffee. He hated lying to his dad, even about something like sleep. It’s no where near the lies he told in high school, but still, his dad worried about his lack of sleep and that was the last thing he needed to be worried about. John followed him, “Stiles, go up to bed. You won’t be able to do anything about your paper unless you get some sleep.”

Stiles grunted, pouring himself a cup of coffee before heading upstairs to his room. Pushing the door open, he crossed the room to his desk and set his mug. Then he turned to face his bed, which was occupied by a small moving lump. He looked at his open window, he remembered closing it earlier when he came up to grab a book for his paper. He knew it wasn’t any of the Pack, if it had been they would have come down stairs for him. The last time someone left something in his bed it was a crazy coven of witches trying to entice him to come with them. Not a good memory. Swallowing, Stiles glanced at his open bedroom door where his dad was standing, one hand on the gun he hadn’t put in the safe yet.

Stiles walked over to the bed warily. Looking down at the squirming bundle, Stiles saw that it was a baby wrapped in a blanket, a small fist breaking free of the wrapping. Stiles looked back at his dad, terror written all over his face. 

“Dad, I swear...” Stiles stuttered out as the baby on his bed let out an irritated squawk, prompting John to walk over and scoop it up, knocking an envelope to the bed. “What?”

Picking the envelope up, Stiles saw that it had his name on the front. He looked over at his dad, who was gently rocking the baby, letting it grip his finger in a tiny hand. Opening the envelope, Stiles skimmed the letter inside.

“She’s not human.” Stiles looked at the baby, her eyes flashing gold at the silly faces John was making down at her.

“She’s yours,” John said as he turned so Stiles could look down at a pair of large brown eyes that looked so much like his. “She can’t be more than two months old.”

“I swear, Dad. If I knew...” Stiles ran his hands through his hair and dropped down onto his bed. “I had no idea.”

“About the wolf thing as well as the baby, huh?” John said as he sat next to Stiles. “You want to hold her?”

Stiles nodded and let John place her in his arms. He held his arms stiff when she wiggled, before settling down with her face tucked close to his chest, her tiny hand clenching in his shirt. He felt his heart skip, the sudden rush of emotion nearly putting him to his knees. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, it’s that fast,” John said with a smile, Stiles recognized the look on his face from the pictures they had of him holding Stiles as a baby. “We have to tell the pack you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles whispered, not tearing his eyes away from her. Suddenly the quiet moment was broken when she farted long and loud, startling a laugh out of John. “Oh my god, how did something that loud come out of something so tiny?”

“Just wait until your first dirty diaper.” John snickered, standing up and walking toward the door. “I’m going to get changed then I’ll head to the store. You’re going to need baby stuff.”

Stiles nodded absently, his focus on the tiny form in his arms. Stiles ignored the way his dad shook his head and walked toward his room.

~

John tossed a large box of diapers in the cart and headed over to where the formula was. He scratched his head as he looked at the different types. Picking the one he recognized, he also grabbed a package of bottles with the disposable bags that go inside.

“Sheriff?”

John looked down the aisle to see Derek Hale peering awkwardly at the rows of baby clothes.

“Derek.” John nodded, turning back to the packages of onesies, he snatched the size he assumed would be right and set them on top of the box of diapers in the cart.

“Who had a baby?” Derek shoved his hands in his pockets. John could see that he was physically restraining himself from touching the tiny socks. It took time and more than a few unnecessary traffic stops before John warmed up to Derek. But once he got passed the emotional walls Derek had built up, he found a lonely young man. A year ago if someone asked him how he felt about Derek he would have been ambivalent, but now, he wouldn’t wish for anyone else to watch after his son. He knew how Stiles felt about Derek, he would have to be blind to miss it, but he wasn’t sure how Derek felt about Stiles. Sure there were signs, but nothing concrete that he could work with. He would find the pieces he needed though to push them together. 

“We were going to call you tonight. But...” John tossed a package of tiny pink and white socks in the cart along with a few blankets and gestured at a rectangular box. “Could you carry that playpen set for me? It won’t fit in here with the stroller, carseat thing.”

Derek gave the box a strange look and muttered a very confused-sounding "Sure."

“You can follow me to the house and we will explain everything.” John began pushing his cart toward the checkout, with a confounded and slightly suspicious Derek following behind.  
~

John parked behind Stiles’ jeep, John got out of the car, making sure to grab the box of diapers and the bags off the front seat. Turning to Derek, John took a deep breath. “Be aware, you will smell another wolf. But she’s an infant. Stiles can explain the rest to you, and to me, since I don’t even have the full story on this.”

Derek just nodded and followed John inside, setting the playpen box next to the door before closing it behind them. John put one of the bags on the kitchen table before heading up the stairs to Stiles’ room, where they found Stiles laying on his bed, asleep, one arm curled around the tiny baby.

“Stiles,” John whispered, pressing his hand to Stiles’ ankle. “Wake up. Derek’s here.” 

Stiles flexed, gently rolling over and building a small pillow fort around the baby, before sitting up completely and acknowledging the alpha in the room.

“I suppose you both have questions. First off,” Stiles gestured at the sleeping baby, “Her name is Natalia. I finished reading the letter after you left. I met her mother, Chloe, about a year ago at a coffee shop near campus. I had no idea she was a werewolf, normally a wolf will comment about how I smell like a pack. She never did, I didn’t assume she was anything but human.” Stiles stared at his hands, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason she chose him that day. “Then when I came home the day after, no one made a comment about smelling a wolf or anything so I had no reason to think otherwise.”

Derek walked over and sat in Stiles’ desk chair. “She must have been a human born to wolf parents.”

Stiles shrugged, “I have no idea. All I know is that after meeting at the coffee shop, we went to dinner that night and...” Stiles flapped his hands in what John and Derek assumed meant they had sex at some point. “Then she was gone, and now I have Natalia.”

“Stiles, I know I have taught you about protection.” John rubbed his hand over his face in a manner that reminded Derek so much of Stiles.

“I did! I always do!” Stiles proclaimed, surging to his feet. “If I would have known, I never... I wouldn’t have...”

John crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him close. “I know, son. Now we all do, she’s here and we can take care of her right.”

“Stiles, John.” Derek stood up from the chair. “How do you know she’s a wolf?”

Stiles turned to answer Derek when there was a fart from the bed and a suddenly semi-wolfed out newborn, her ears slightly pointed and tiny claws at the end of her fingers. Stiles just looked at Derek and grinned.

“Only you, Stiles,” Derek said with a soft smile as he watched Stiles pick up Natalia, cradling her tiny head against his neck. “So, we need to figure out a good time to introduce the pack to its newest member.”

Natalia let out a tiny howl against Stiles’ neck startling the three of them. “Um, I think she might be hungry? Also are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What’s that?” John asked as he led the way back downstairs to make a bottle for Natalia.

“How Chloe got in the house when I was home the whole time and left a baby on my bed,” Stiles said, adjusting his hold on Natalia. John opened the bottles and dropped the nipples in a pot of water to sterilize them.

“The window? You never lock it, and if she had been watching you, she would have seen Isaac and Scott climbing through it at night.” John opened the box of disposable bags for the bottles and dropped one into the bottle sitting out, setting the rest further back on the counter. “Derek can you get a nipple and put it in the top of the bottle?”

Stiles watched as Derek and John mixed up a bottle for Natalia. He looked down at the bald little head butting against his collarbone, “Um, how do I...”

John laughed and set the bottle on the table, “Here, like this.” John helped move Natalia so she was nestled in the bend of Stiles’ elbow and handed him the bottle. “Now rub it on her bottom lip, and make sure you don’t let too much air get in.”

Stiles did as he was told and she opened right up, sucking hard at the nipple as soon as she got her lips around it. Making happy little grunting sounds, she blinked her eyes up at Stiles.

“So, we should call everyone shouldn’t we?” Stiles asked, feeling Natalia kick her feet against his biceps as she inhaled the four ounces of formula in her bottle. The sound of the bag collapsing cued Stiles that she had finished. Pulling the bottle from her mouth, he set it on the table and looked at John. “I have to burp her now, right?”

“Yeah, here, put this on your shoulder just in case she spits up.” John set a cloth diaper over Stiles’ shoulder and stepped back as Stiles propped her up and began patting her back until she gave a delicate burp. 

“Oh, so you burp daintily but you fart like a grown man?” Stiles laughed, bringing her back down to the crook of his arm, his finger tracing her cheek. His smile disappearing. “In the envelope was her birth certificate. She’s six weeks old. How could she just leave her?”

“She could want nothing to do with wolves or she could be running. It generally takes about six weeks for babies to exhibit any signs of being a wolf. If she’s on the run, she would want the baby to be safe. Now that I have been here for a while I can say that she has been around. Probably watching you to make sure she was leaving Natalia somewhere stable and safe.” Derek caressed the side of Natalia’s face, scenting her. “With Pack.”

~

 

Derek watched as the pack settled around the living room of the Stilinski home. He was shocked at how large the pack had grown. Three years ago, he never would have thought he would have a pack again, let alone one that included Argents and his uncle, the one person other than an Argent he never thought he would trust again.

Erica and Boyd settled together on the loveseat, Isaac on the floor at their feet. Allison and Lydia shared an overstuffed chair. Scott, Kira and Chris took the couch, and Melissa perched on the arm. John was in his recliner with Peter seated on the ottoman next to him. That coupling would never fail to confound Derek.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked, absently braiding the ends of Allison’s hair. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Stiles is coming down in a minute. He’s busy. You’ll understand when you see him.” Derek leaned against the wall closest to the stairs so he could see when Stiles and Natalia came down. He could feel a tug in his chest, one that he remembered from when Peter’s kids were babies. It was stronger now, but still familiar. He could see the wolves in the room beginning to pick up the new scent, Peter especially turning toward the door, a look between sadness and joy on his face. Derek knew that of all of them Peter was the one that he could trust to keep Natalia safe. He may not have trusted Peter in the past, but he had shown that he could be trusted with pack now. He earned his place back.

“It smells like...” Isaac looked up at Derek as Stiles came into the room.

“Baby,” Stiles said, adjusting his hold on Natalia when she began headbutting him. “Really, Lia? In the throat?” 

“Stiles, you have a baby.” Scott stood up from the couch. “Why do you have a baby?”

“More importantly, Scott, why does the baby smell like Stiles?” Peter said. “It’s not just because he’s been holding her, it’s her scent. She smells like she’s Stiles’.”

“Well, that’s an interesting story,” Stiles began, one hand coming up to rub Natalia’s head. “Long story short, a year ago I met this girl named Chloe at a coffee shop near campus. It was a one night stand, and I never saw her again. Then today, this little peanut was left in my room with a letter.”

“Holy sh...oot,” Isaac whispered as he reached out a hand to softly touch the side of Natalia’s face. “You’re a dad.”

“I know, Crazy, right?” Stiles said, looking down at the tiny person in his arms. The emotions were so thick in the air Derek could feel how much Stiles already loved her. “So, here’s the thing. I have no idea what I’m doing here, guys. I mean I can barely take care of myself, let alone a cub. I’m going to need so much help.”

“Stiles,” Peter said softly, his hand coming up to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder. “That’s what pack is for. What family is for.”

The room rumbled in agreement. Scott and Isaac began quietly fighting over who got to babysit first. Then Melissa butted in and announced that she got first babysitting duties after John, making the room laugh at the sad faces from both Isaac and Scott.

 

3 months 2 weeks old

Shrill crying jolted Stiles out of sleep. Rolling out of bed, he crossed the room to Natalia’s crib and picked her up. “Hey, Peanut, what’s wrong?”

Natalia’s only answer was to scream louder, her face red and soaked with tears. John stumbled through the open bedroom door and came to stand next to Stiles. Pressing a hand to Natalia’s cheek, he slipped the tip of his finger into her mouth, wincing when she bit down. “Looks like she might be teething. Try an ice cube wrapped in a washcloth; it will sooth her gums.”

Stiles nodded, slightly frantic and helpless feeling, as her screams got louder and more distraught. His ears were ringing with her screams as he hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. He was just getting the ice cube wrapped in a clean cloth when the phone rang. He looked over at the clock on the microwave, which blazed a cheerful two am at him. “Who is it?”

John picked up the phone, Stiles watched him become suddenly more alert than he had been seconds before. Stiles knew without hearing who was on the other line to know that it was the Sheriff Department.

Stiles held the ice cube to Natalia’s mouth. Her cries turned to whimpers as the ice began to numb her sore gums. Stiles could hear muffled talking as he paced the kitchen, gently rocking Natalia in his arms while she suckled the ice cube. Her little hands gripping at his wrist, tiny claws digging into his skin. “Dad?”

“Hey.” John popped his head around the corner. “A body was found near the preserve...”

“Go, be careful and call Peter. He will freak out if you don’t call him.” Stiles put the wet washcloth in the sink. Natalia was asleep, completely limp in his arms. John looked at Natalia then back at Stiles. “Go, if I need anything I’ll call Derek. He’s gonna be here in a few hours anyway.”

John nodded and rushed upstairs to change.

~

Derek knocked on the front door. No one answered even though he could hear two heartbeats inside. John had called him, letting him know that Natalia was teething and that Stiles might need a bit of help. Derek waited for a minute longer before pulling out the key that John had given him and opening the front door. 

He walked into the living room to see Stiles sprawled over the couch, Natalia on his chest half wolfed out, the collar of Stiles’ shirt in her mouth. Smiling softly, Derek walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, knowing that Stiles would need the caffeine before he left for school. Derek heard Natalia start to wake up so he moved into the living room. 

“Stiles, it’s time to get up,” Derek said softly, reaching down to take Natalia from Stiles’ chest. Stiles blinked his eyes open and smiled. “Peanut needs a butt change. For something so little, she sure can clear a room.”

Stiles laughed, leading Derek upstairs to his room where Natalia’s diapers and changing table were. “I’m gonna take a shower. Peanut, be good for Derek, k? She’s teething so she might be fussy.”

“We’ll be fine for the ten minutes you’re in the shower. Go, you smell.” Laughing, Derek laid Natalia on the changing table and pulled the buttons open on her pajamas. “Your daddy acts like we don’t do this everyday. Silly daddy.”

Stiles smiled as he walked to the bathroom.

~

Stiles was in the middle of his Intro to Human Sexuality class when his phone buzzed with a text. Slipping it out of his pocket, he thumbed the text open to see a picture of Derek and Natalia, Natalia smiling big, a small white speck in her mouth. _”Look whose tooth came through!”_

Stiles couldn’t help the big smile that crossed his face as he surreptitiously texted back a heart emoticon. 

The girl on his right looked at him, and cocked her head in question. Stiles shook his head back and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

As soon as the class ended, Stiles was shoving his things into his bag with one hand, his phone in the other.

“So Stiles, what had you smiling so big earlier? Girlfriend sending you pictures?” 

Stiles laughed. “Not like you think, Maggie. Also, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Your boyfriend then? Someone sent you something that made you smile like they gave you the world.” Maggie said, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. 

Stiles thumbed his phone open, he had made the picture his background, and turned his phone to show Maggie. 

“Oh my god, Stiles. She’s yours? Look at that face! She is so precious!” Maggie exclaimed, pulling his phone from his hand to look more closely at the picture. “Whoa, who is dark and dreamy holding her?”

“My friend, Derek, is holding Natalia. He watches her while I’m at school.” Stiles said taking his phone back. “Her first tooth came in today, that’s why he sent me the picture. You can see it.”

“He’s just your friend? Why haven’t you put a ring on that? Good god, Stiles. He looks like that and loves your girl?” Maggie regarded Stiles like he told her he kicked puppies. “Seriously, if you can’t see how much he loves her...”

Stiles stared at the picture. He knew Derek loved Natalia, but that didn’t mean he felt the same way about Stiles. “I see it. I really do. You should see when he sings to her,” Stiles said with a grin, pulling up a video he took of Derek dancing around the living room and singing to Natalia.

 

4 months 3 weeks old

Stiles noticed how often Derek was over. It wasn’t always for Natalia either. Sometimes he would come over when Natalia was with Peter or when Scott and Isaac took her to the park or to Deaton’s to play with the puppies. Sometimes they would watch TV or Derek would help Stiles do Natalia’s laundry.

Finally Stiles decided to do something about it. He wandered around the kitchen, pulling out coffee mugs and setting out a plate of cookies on the table. He poured two cups of coffee, making sure to add just the right amount of creamer to Derek’s, before setting them on the kitchen table.He had dealt with his feelings for Derek since he was sixteen years old. It was time to face them instead of pushing them away. There were two ways this could go: either really good and he found out Derek felt the same way, or not good and he was about to ruin the friendship he worked so hard to build with Derek. His biggest fear was Derek abandoning Natalia, even though he knew Derek would never do that.

He stood in the doorway for a good five minutes, watching Derek fold Natalia’s tiny socks. He smiled as he stepped forward and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Hey, can, um, can we talk?”

Derek looked at him, concern filling his eyes. Setting the socks in the pink basket, he let Stiles lead him into the kitchen. Two cups of coffee were waiting at the table. “Is everything okay? Should I be worried?”

“No need to worry. Everything is fine, well, I hope it will be in the next five minutes.” Stiles took a drink of his coffee and looked at Derek, nearly choking on the words he wanted to say. Even when he was proclaiming his undying love for Lydia he had never felt like this. Like if Derek said he didn’t feel the same way that his entire world would collapse. “I... Do you love Lia?”

“What? What kind of question is that? Of course, I love her. She’s pack, family.” Confusion crossing Derek’s features. Stiles blew out a breath and reached across the table, touching Derek’s hand with his fingertips. 

“I mean, do you love her like I love her? Like she were your own?” Stiles could punch himself in the face. Why were the words he wanted to say not coming out? All he wanted to say was _”I love you and want to have a family with you.”_ Instead he was making himself sound like an ass.

“What are you saying?” Derek asked sounding sad. “Do you want me to spend less time with Lia?”

“Fuck, I’m screwing this up so bad.” Stiles pushed to his feet, running his hands through his hair. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. What I’m trying to say, and doing so horribly, is that I love you. I’m _in_ love with you.”

“You what?” Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles, cupping his cheek. “Are you serious?”

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes as Derek ran his thumb over his cheek. “Since I was sixteen.”

“Jesus christ, Stiles,” Derek said leaning in, his lips grazing the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles turned his head, meeting Derek’s mouth. It’s not how Stiles imagined their first kiss. He never imagined that it would be soft and sweet. He had always pictured it after a fight over something stupid or against some supernatural baddie. It would be rough and biting, with the occasional name thrown around. But this kiss, this was better than anything he could have thought of. It made his toes curl in happiness.Their lips brushed against each other gently, Stiles threading his fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching his nails over Derek’s scalp. 

“I’ve waited for so long to do that,” Derek whispered, his breath warm over Stiles mouth as he pressed their foreheads together. Stiles smiled and kissed him again. Flicking his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip, he used his grip on Derek’s hair to guide his head into a position that let him deepen the kiss. Derek’s hands slipped under Stiles’ shirt, fingertips dragging over his hips, dipping into the back of his jeans. Stiles was more than ready to take it upstairs when the front door opened, and he heard his dad and Peter talking to Natalia. 

Pulling back, Stiles pressed one last kiss to Derek’s mouth. “We’ll finish this later, I promise.”

Peter sauntered into the kitchen, a smug look on his face. “Finally! I thought you guys were never going to do anything about the tension. Also, you won me and your father four hundred bucks, so we thank you for that,” Peter said walking over to the stove and turning on the burner for the kettle. “Hey, John! We won the pool!”

“That’s great! Now you can get the thing,” John called from the living room. The look on Peter’s face made Stiles want to bleach his brain. 

“You... No! Stop that right now. I can’t... Nope. I refuse to think anything.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him into the living room. “Come on. Let’s go see our girl and see what she conned her grandpas out of this time.”

Derek smiled at Stiles following him out of the kitchen. Peter pulled mugs from the cupboard and called after them, “I can’t help it if everything I see is perfect for her.”

~  
6 months old

Stiles paced the living room as Derek held Natalia close to his chest, her tiny face furry and her ears pointed as she howled and scratched at Derek’s shoulders. “Are you sure she’s okay?”

“Yeah. She doesn’t know how to control the wolf yet and this is her first full shift. So she’s overwhelmed and can’t express it other than to howl and cry. It would help if the rest of the pack was here,” Derek said, scenting Natalia, rubbing his hands over her back. letting her rub her face against his neck. “Grab your phone and come here. She needs you, too. You should to touch her.”

Stiles grabbed his phone and called Scott first, telling him to get ahold of the others and for them to come over, rubbing his hand over Natalia as he talked. Her howls calmed when Stiles came closer to her, she pressed her nose against any part of Stiles she could reach, grabbing at his shirt to hold him close. Derek used his free arm and pulled Stiles against him, trapping Natalia between them, their warmth soothing her. Her howls settled into contented rumbles.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the pack was gathered in the living room of the Stilinski house. All the furniture was pushed against the walls. The floor was covered with bodies that Natalia crawled over fully wolfed out. Growling at her uncles to make them wolf out at her, when they did she would burst into giggles, in turn making everyone else laugh. Stiles leaned against Derek, threading their fingers together, he closed his eyes and listened to his pack play with his daughter.

~  
7 months 2 weeks old

Stiles tossed his pen into the side pocket of his bag and tucked his notebook next to his laptop. He wanted to get home because he had a date with Derek and he needed to spend time with Natalia before Scott and Kira came to pick her up for the evening.

“Stiles?”

Stiles froze; he recognized that voice. He hadn’t heard it in over a year, but he would know it anywhere. Turning slowly, he pulled his bag over his shoulder. “Chloe, what are you doing here?”

She tucked her hands into her pockets and leaned against the wall. “How’s Nat doing?”

“ _Natalia_ is doing fine. What do you want?” Stiles kept his voice steady even though inside he was freaking out. Why was she here? Why now? What did she want?

“Where is she?” Chloe looked around like Natalia would pop out of a corner somewhere.

“She’s at home,” Stiles said, holding his phone in one hand as he pulled his keys out of his pocket with the other. “With our pack. I am going to ask one more time, Chloe. Why are you here? What do you want?”

“I want to know about my daughter. I haven’t seen her in six months,” she said, defensively.

“I know how long it’s been, Chloe. That’s how long it’s been since you abandoned her in my bedroom,” Stiles spat out, suddenly angry. How dare she waltz back in like she had just left for the weekend and not abandoned their child like she was an unwanted pet. “Now, how about you tell me the truth: why are you really here?”

“My pack found out about her. They want her.” 

And just like that, Stiles’ stomach dropped. “They can try, Chloe. But you aren’t even considered her mother anymore. You have no claim over her. The courts saw to that months ago. I suggest you leave and don’t attempt to contact me again. My Alpha won’t like it.” Stiles turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. 

“They won’t let go that easily, Stiles. They will come for her,” Chloe yelled from behind him.

Stiles stopped mid-step and turned around. “I have already said this, but I’ll say it again slower. They can _try_ but they will lose. **No one** will take her from us. We will fight anyone and everyone for her. You can tell your pack that.”

~

Stiles stumbled through the front door, the edges of a panic attack pulling at him. He dropped his bag and slid down the wall. He could feel his vision greying out; he couldn’t catch his breath. He covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. At the edges of his consciousness, he could hear someone calling his name but he didn’t know who it was. Someone grabbed his arms and tugged him to his feet, dragging him to the living room and setting him on the couch. 

“Stiles, come on. Breathe with me, man. Come on, in and out.” Scott begged, holding Stiles face between his hands.

Stiles could barely make out Scott kneeling at his feet.

Stiles could only gasp out one word, “Lia.”

Scott pressed their foreheads together, holding Stiles close, one hand cupping the back of his neck the other rubbing over his shoulders. “Peter, call Derek. Get him here now. Isaac, get Natalia from her room.”

“Come on, Stiles. It’s gonna be okay. Isaac is bringing Lia. I promise, she’s right here,” Scott crooned in Stiles’ ear.

Isaac sat next to Stiles and set Natalia in his arms. Immediately, Stiles clutched his sleeping daughter to his chest.. He murmured against her neck as she squirmed, letting out annoyed huffs at how tight he was holding her, ”They won’t take you. I won’t let them, I’ll kill them first. I won’t ever let you go.”

“Stiles? Hey man, you doing okay? I’m just going into the kitchen, Isaac is right here. Is that alright?” Once Scott was sure Stiles could breathe and was okay with Scott leaving, he left Isaac sitting next to him. His arm curled around Stiles shoulders, holding him tight to his side. Stiles leaned against Isaac, clutching Natalia like he was sure someone was going to snatch her away.

“Peter, something happened to Stiles. I’ve never seen him like that.” Scott rubbed a hand over his head and sat down heavily at the table. “He’s terrified. He wasn’t even that scared when his dad was missing.”

“We need to get the pack here. I think I may know what happened.” Peter set a cup of tea in front of Scott. “Stiles smells like another wolf. I’m willing to bet Natalia’s mother found Stiles at school.”

“Shit!” Scott exclaimed into his tea just as the front door slammed open and a frantic Derek burst through, startling Stiles on the couch. 

“Stiles?!” 

Stiles lunged off the couch, Natalia clutched tight to his chest and rushed at Derek. “She came, Derek! She said they’re going to take Lia. She said...”

“No!” Derek growled, his eyes flashing vibrant red, claws sliding out of the end of his fingers. “They’ll have to go through us first.”

“She, she said... I can’t... Derek.” Stiles let relief flow through him at the thought that Derek was as ready to fight as he was. He twisted his free hand in Derek’s shirt, holding on tight, and buried his face in Derek’s chest. Natalia, picking up on the distress of her father began to cry, her little claws digging into Stiles shoulders as she was pressed between them both. 

Scott, Peter and Isaac crowded them making sure to touch Stiles and Natalia.

“They’ll have to get through us, Stiles. No one will take her away from us,” Peter growled, pushing his face against the side of Stiles’ head. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles could see Peter flash his eyes at Derek, knowing that Derek would understand what he was saying. He knew the pack loved Natalia, but he never knew how much until now. It made him feel safe, for himself and his daughter.

~

8 months 2 weeks old

“Stiles, you have to go to class. You have one final, then you’re finished.” Derek said, pushing up out of bed to get Natalia, who was babbling and throwing her toys out of her crib.

“But what if...” Stiles rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Derek talk to Natalia while he changed her diaper. He was terrified every time he had to leave Natalia. The night that Chloe showed up, he warded the house, making sure to set up protections for each pack member. Only allowing pack into the house, he refused to let anyone that wasn’t immediate pack near her. They spent the last full moon in the backyard, Natalia not allowed to leave a mountain ash playpen Stiles made specifically because he was petrified that Chloe would show up or that her pack would try to take Natalia. He knew Derek would never let that happen, but that didn't stop the fear from nearly choking him. The pack made sure that they were never alone, it made him feel safer, but until Chloe was gone it wasn’t enough.

“Hey.” Derek set Natalia in Stiles’ lap and sat next to him on the bed. “Nothing is going to happen while you’re gone. Scott and Isaac will be here today with me, your dad will be home by noon and you’ll be home not long after that. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

Stiles smiled at Derek as Natalia rubbed her furry face all over Stiles’ cheek and neck. Pressing a kiss to her head, Stiles handed her off to Derek and slid out of bed. “Alright, but if anything happens...”

“Nothing is going to happen, Stiles.” Derek dropped a kiss on Stiles’ mouth before walking out the bedroom door, talking to Natalia about pancakes for breakfast. Stiles shook his head and grabbed his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

~

"When the alarms started screeching a fire drill during his final, Stiles should have known something was wrong. He could feel something was strange as he stuffed his things into his bag and rushed out the fire door. Of all the times for the college to choose to pull a fire drill, this was not the time they would have chosen, not during finals. These thoughts ran through Stiles’ head as he rolled out of the way of a strange werewolfs claws, and kicked out as another set came at him from his other side. He reached for the side pocket of his bag where he kept a small jar of mountain ash. Scott always teased him for it, but now it was handy. Stiles made a mental note to tell Scott this later. Ducking another swipe of claws, Stiles twisted the lid off the jar and drew a quick circle on the ground around himself.

“You guys are making a serious mistake,” he panted, pushing to his feet inside the circle, shrugging out of his torn plaid shirt. “And, by mistake, I mean you’re going to regret this.”

“I told you they’d come for her, Stiles,” Chloe said, stepping around the side of the building. Stiles watched her walk between the two werewolves that had attacked him. They both tried to attack the ash circle, growling angrily when they were repelled. She reached out to each of them, resting a hand against the back of each of their necks, like Stiles had seen Derek do with his betas. The gesture calmed them down slightly. They still growled at Stiles, making menacing gestures toward him. They looked related, not enough to be brothers, but possibly cousins. “Markus, Liam. Enough.” Chloe barked at them, making them tilt their heads in submission.

“When you said they, you meant you. **You** would come for her.” Stiles gritted his teeth. He wrapped his shredded shirt around his upper arm, one of them got him pretty good, not really deep, but he may need stitches. “Why did you leave her in the first place if you were just going to come back to take her?”

Chloe shrugged. Instead of answering the question, she shifted. Her eyes flashed gold.. “What would you do if I told you Natalia had a brother, a twin?”

“What?” Stiles’ heart stopped. Natalia had a brother? He had a son. “Where is he? Where is my son?”

“See the thing is, Stiles.” She moved closer to him. “This pack needs a True Alpha. One who comes into their power naturally, not by killing for it. Those are created by a Spark and a Werewolf. Guess what? You have that True Alpha, and we want her back. You give her to us, and you can have your son.” Chloe stepped back, her fingers trailing over the other Betas arms. “I’ll let you think that over. If you chose wrong, the boy dies.”

Stiles was frozen as Chloe and the other werewolves turned their backs on him and disappeared into the parking lot.

He took a deep breath, picking up his bag from where he dropped it and walked back to the classroom. He explained to his professor that there was a family emergency with his daughter and he was needed at home. He was so visibly shaken that his professor just nodded and informed him that he could finish the test online. He thank him and rushed toward his jeep. He needed to get home. 

~

The front door slammed open, Stiles bursting through it, the thump of his bag hitting a chair. “Derek! Dad! Peter!”

Derek rushed out of the kitchen, his eyes flashing red as he saw Stiles, scrapes over his arms and chin, the scent of foreign wolves on his skin. “What happened?”

“Chloe happened. Her pack, they have no Alpha. They want Natalia, she’s a True Alpha.” Stiles dragged his hands through his hair. “Where’s Natalia? I need to see her.”

Peter came into the room, Natalia on his hip rubbing her face against his chest. As soon as she saw Stiles, she lunged for him, little hands making grabby motions as she grunted something that sounded like “papa”. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and let her scent him, Derek cupped his hand over the opposite side of Stiles’ neck. “Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Natalia has a brother. A twin.” Stiles brushed his face against Natalia’s hair, a tear escaping to drop off his chin. “Chloe said that if they don’t get Natalia, they’ll kill my son.”

Derek growled, his fingers pressing into Stiles hips, claws pricking the skin. Peter met Derek’s red eyes with his own blue and growled. “We won’t let her have Chloe, and we will save your son. The pack should be here, they need to know this.”

Stiles could only nod silently as he buried his face in his daughter’s hair, her tiny hand patting his ear clumsily. 

~

“So what you’re saying is that Chloe is a werewolf who somehow hid her scent and that her pack is Alpha-less and they want a baby to be their Alpha?” Scott asked, confusion warring with anger in his voice. 

“And that you have a son as well, and she is threatening to kill him if we don’t give her Natalia?” Isaac added caressing the top of Natalia’s head. “Also, how do they know Natalia is a True Alpha? Her eyes always flash gold.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. She’s not getting Natalia and we’re going to rescue the boy,” Peter growled. John rested a hand on the back of Peter’s neck, calming him. 

“Stiles, you said they have no Alpha, right?” Chris asked.

Stiles nodded, letting Derek take Natalia from him. “Yeah, Chloe said they had no Alpha and wanted Natalia to fill that role. But that doesn’t make sense to me. Why abandon her only to try to take her back later, if they knew they would need her?”

“Maybe she thought the boy was the True Alpha?” Derek mused. “I mean, that would make sense. They knew both babies were Werewolves but thought the boy was the True Alpha. So she left Natalia here and kept the boy, only to find out later that he was not what they thought.”

“So the question is: how do we save my kids?” Stiles asked, his voice muffled through his hands. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. The small pain doing almost nothing to calm him. How dare she, how dare _they_ , threaten his family, threaten his children. “Because we will save them both. I don’t care what I have to do.”

Stiles felt Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course we will. But we need a plan, we can’t just show up and demand your son.”

~

Stiles handed Natalia to Melissa and turned to his dad. “If anyone tries to get in...”

“Stiles, I will shoot any werewolf who’s not pack if they try to get in.” John pressed his hand to the side of Stiles neck. “Make sure you close the ash line and then go get your son.”

Stiles nodded and turned to Melissa and Natalia. “Be good for Papa and Mel, okay Peanut?” He choked back tears and pressed a kiss to Natalia’s cheek, letting her rub her face against his for a moment. “I love you, baby.”

“Be careful, Stiles,” John said as he watched Stiles close the ash line around the house and walk to Derek’s car.

~

Stiles was out of the car and headed toward the copse of trees where he agreed to meet Chloe, before Derek even had it in park. “Stiles! Stop! Wait!”

“What?” Stiles turned. “Wait for what? For Chloe and her pack to attack first?”

“We don’t even know if she’s here. Remember what we talked about.” Derek urged, holding Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles let Derek pull him close, lightly kissing the side of Derek’s neck. “Let us help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Stiles nodded, watching as Allison pulled a crossbow from the back of Chris’ SUV and then used Scott’s boost to climb a large tree. 

“Well, well. I knew you’d bring your pack. I just didn’t know you’d bring a hunter,” Chloe said, stepping out of the shadow of a tree. Stiles noticed that she said “a hunter” as in only one. Which meant she hadn’t noticed Allison climbing the tree. Stiles bit back a triumphant smile at that. Knowing that Allison was unknown to Chloe made the tight knot of unease settle in his chest. They would save his son.

“He is pack. Where’s my son?” Stiles stepped forward, his hand fluttering near his hip where he kept his knife. He wanted to shove it right into Chloe’s neck, but he didn’t. Derek would be pleased at his restraint.

Chloe waved her hand, and a beta walked out of the trees holding a sleeping baby. “He’s fine, just sedated. Don’t want him to distract anyone.” She motioned to the beta to set the baby on a blanket, conveniently under the tree Allison was perched in. Stiles breathed out a relieved sigh that the oil he had worked on with Deaton was working to cover her scent. Though it was taking every scrap of willpower he had not to rush over and scoop up his son. The beta moved back to Chloe’s right, another coming up on her left, the baby left unguarded. “So, where is she?”

“Oh, we didn’t bring her.” Peter pushed off the back of Chris’ SUV, his eyes glowing blue in the dark. “You didn’t honestly think we were that stupid, did you? Actually going to hand over an infant to an Alpha-less pack. Never mind to the mother who abandoned her.”

“That was the deal, Stiles. The Alpha for the boy, or he dies!” Chloe turned to the beta at her left and yelled, “Get the boy!”

Stiles smiled darkly when the beta turned toward the tree and found the blanket and baby gone. “What the hell?” Chloe exclaimed, realizing the baby had disappeared.

“See, you underestimated not only me, but my pack.” Stiles stayed still, Derek coming up on his right and Scott on his left with Peter close at Derek’s side. “See, our pack is different, special even. We don’t have just one Alpha. We have two.” Stiles laughed, his fingers dancing over the hilt of his knife, toying with the idea of pulling it out. The look on Chloe’s face was enough to push him farther in his story. “I know, right? Two Alphas seems unthinkable. I mean, we’ve seen what more than one Alpha can do to a pack. It’s not pretty, let me tell you. However, we’ve figured out how to make it work in our favor.”

Chloe straightened her shoulders and looked Stiles in the eyes. “Where is the True Alpha?”

“I’m right here.” Scott waved his hand, so that they knew he was the one talking. “You asked for the True Alpha? Well, I’m right here. Now what?”

The betas behind Chloe whined high in their throats, looking at the ground instead of at Scott. Chloe swallowed, her nervousness palpable. She knew she had lost, Stiles could see it in her eyes. He also knew that that was going to make her desperate.

“I have a question,” Derek spoke up, his voice rough with barely contained anger. “Why? Why did you abandon Natalia and keep the boy?”

“The True Alpha was supposed to be the boy. It’s always the boy. Girls aren’t meant to be Alphas,” the beta on Chloe’s right said, not raising his eyes from the ground but with defiance lacing his voice.

Stiles burst out laughing; he couldn’t help it. “Are you... you’re serious.” Stiles sobered up quickly. “You actually believe that women can’t be Alphas.”

“They aren’t meant for it.” Chloe stuck her chin out, her eyes flicking to the side every so often, like she couldn’t handle staring Stiles in the eyes for too long. He knew he could use it against her.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You see, before she died, Derek’s mom, Talia, was the Alpha of his pack. The Alpha of the Hale Pack.” Stiles stopped there, watching the recognition dawn over them. “So you’re wrong, women are meant for it. They can do it. You don’t need an infant to lead your pack. An infant _can’t_ lead anything except a shitty diaper.”

“But...” Chloe looked defeated. “We have no Alpha. He died, and the power didn’t pass on to anyone.”

“Wait a minute...” Chris moved from his spot in the back. He asked the question that all of them were thinking. “Just how do you know that Natalia is a True Alpha if you haven’t seen her since she was six weeks old?”

“Stiles is a Spark,” Chloe said like that was the only answer they needed.

“Yes, we know this. But that doesn’t guarantee a True Alpha,” Allison said, emerging from behind the SUVs. The baby on her hip had one hand wound in her hair and the other one in his mouth. “Scott is a True Alpha, and he was bitten. It’s about will not about genetics.”

“But the stories...” Chloe sputtered out, looking at the betas behind her. “All the stories said...”

“Jesus Christ, did your parents fill you with stupid fairy tales instead of actual facts?” Peter growled out in exasperation. “Look, honey. A True Alpha is a crap shoot. It has nothing to do with a Spark or magic and everything to do with who you are in the depth of your being. Scott over there? If you hurt his family, he will shred you. He won’t kill you, but he will hurt you. He is a True Alpha. I, on the other hand, am not a True Alpha. I am the thing that your parents warned you about, the thing that nightmares are made of. I will kill you and not think twice about it.”

“You are so dramatic,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Basically what he’s saying is this. It’s about will and purity of heart. Where Scott has that, the rest of us... not so much. It’s in your best interest, Chloe, to leave Beacon Hills and the surrounding territory seeing as it’s all ours. If you don’t, well, Peter isn’t the only Bogeyman in our pack.” 

“Jesus, Peter isn’t the only dramatic one,” Chris muttered, his hand resting on his gun. 

“What if I don’t?” Chloe asked, her eyes flicked from Stiles to Derek and over to Scott, purposely bypassing Peter.

“If you choose to fight us, you will die,” Stiles said matter of factly. “I don’t want to kill you. But if you give me no choice I will put you down.”

“Fine, we’re gone. But we have no Alpha,” she said turning toward the beta on her right.

“You do though,” Allison piped up from behind Scott. “You are the Alpha, Chloe. You’re the one who’s been leading them. The power will come to you. It will just take time and trust from your betas. One of which you already have.”

Chloe nodded and moved to leave, looking back at Stiles. “I was right to leave her with you. I should have left him too. It would have been better for him. He missed Natalia.” She began to walk toward the trees, her betas flanking her. Stiles was still on edge, he wouldn’t be able to breathe free until he knew she was gone. He looked at Peter and Chris, nodding his head slightly for them to follow, making sure that Chloe and her pack left Beacon Hills.

“Chloe! Wait!” Stiles called, taking the small boy from Allison. Chloe looked back at him and smiled softly at the way the baby was scenting Stiles, rubbing his face along Stiles’ neck like he could feel that he was with his dad. “What’s his name?”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She walked over to Stiles and held it out to him. “His name is Jonathon.” With that she disappeared into the trees.

Stiles looked down at the boy in his arms, unable to stop the joyful tears from filling his eyes, and smiled. “Well, Johnny. Let’s go home.”

Barely taking his eyes from his son, Stiles let Derek steer him toward Chris’ SUV and into the backseat. 

~  
1 year old

“Come on, Johnny! You can do it, pup!” Stiles clapped his hands as Derek let go of Johnny’s fingers leaving him to wobble slightly on unsteady legs before taking a step toward Stiles. Johnny looked at his feet like he had no idea what was going on and then back at Stiles. Giving his dad a huge gummy grin, he lifted his foot and took another step and then another until he reached Stiles’ waiting hands and was scooped up and peppered with kisses. “Look at you! Such a big boy! We need to show your grandpas what you can do at your party, huh?”

A loud squawk brought Stiles and Derek’s attention to the couch where Natalia was holding on to the edge with one clawed hand, flapping the other at Derek before letting go of the couch completely and wobbling slowly on two feet until she could grab Derek’s pant leg. Her proud huff of laughter had Stiles crowing with delight.

“I have the smartest kids ever!”

Derek tossed Natalia into the air. She howled and laughed when he pulled her close letting her scent him. Stiles pressed a kiss to her face and let her rub his cheek with a chubby hand when he pulled back and kissed Derek soundly on the mouth. Johnny squawked from his spot on Stiles’ hip, demanding attention from his dads and sister. 

“You look happy.” Derek grinned against Stiles lips

Smiling, Stiles nodded and looked at his kids, trying to hold hands and scent each other from their parents arms.

“I am, I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a light description of a panic attack that Stiles has. I describe what I experience when I get them, I tried not to be too descriptive because I know it can be triggering. 
> 
> If I missed a tag please let me know and I will fix it. <3


End file.
